Doll
Doll directs here. For the race of the same name, see Dolls. Doll (ドール Dōru) is a first-tier member of the Noah's Ark Circus, and holds the position of tightrope walker, who is initially introduced as the princess of the circus with a death-defying tightrope walk. However, when not performing, she pretends to be a new, male, second-tier member named Freckles (そばかす Sobakasu). Appearance thumb|right|100px|Her missing eye revealed. When first introduced, she appears to be a youthful male with freckles dotting her face across her nose, brown hair, and blue eyes. When pretending to be a male, she wears all baggy clothes, including a lightweight jacket with two undershirts and jeans. Here, she wears her nearly shoulder-length hair so it covers her left eye. It is later revealed that the reason for this is because her left eye is missing. Doll has a height of 168 cm (5'5.5"). thumb|left|100px|Doll in her performing outfit. When she is dressed in her performing clothes, she wears a white wig that appears to be made of white flowers with two feathers sticking out the left side and beads dangling from the side, that ties under her chin in a large bow. It is worn so as to cover her left eye. There is a design of thorny tendrils painted on her left cheek, that seems to come down from her covered left eye. Doll also wears an off-white neckband trimmed in lace, false eyelashes, an off-white sleeveless dress trimmed with a bow and more flowers, off-white sleeves with a poof cap that extend from below her shoulder to just below her elbow, white ballet shoes with a flower over the toes, and a thigh-high, black-and-white striped sock on her right leg, and a white one on her left. She sometimes carries a white, fringe-trimmed parasol, which she uses in her performance as a tightrope walker. Personality Doll is friendly and welcoming, making conversation with Ciel Phantomhive after they were named tent mates, and appears to view him as a friend quickly. She easily forgives him when he claims he was stealing items, but lightly reprimands him for doing so. She seems to view it as a necessity to look after him, waking him up when he oversleeps, sharing her food when he does not get enough, and attempting to teach him how to be a better performer. She is a bit naive, though, easily believing lies Ciel tells her, something that the other circus performers have reprimanded her for. It is shown that the reason why she pretends to be a male, second-tier performer is because she sleeps better when she is sharing a room with someone else, something the first-tier performers do not have to do. She seems pleased when Ciel allows her to continue her charade as Freckles, and is even seen climbing into his bed when he was sick to keep him company. The other first-tier members also seem okay with her pretending to be Freckles, as they refer to her as a male when she is acting as him. She does not appear to be modest, as shown when she attempts to get Ciel to take a bath, offering to wash his back for him, and when she allows him to touch her chest to prove that she is female. She even offers to allow him to "take a peek downstairs," as she words it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 6 She is exceedingly loyal to the other first-tier circus performers, perhaps even more so than she is to Baron Kelvin, as she appears to be more distraught about news of Joker's death than she is about his. She views all of them as family, calling the other first-tier members brothers and sisters and calling Baron Kelvin "Father." History Doll grew up in an alley in the East End referred to as a gutter with the other first-tier performers, less Snake, who came together because they all shared a "similar problem." It is said that the reason for the loss of her left eye is because her parents raised her too harshly and deformed her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 3 She banded together with the others, because they had no hope of getting a job to earn money and even as thieves, were not very successful. One day, Baron Kelvin found them in the alley and allowed them to come live at his estate, where they lived in luxury. Sometime thereafter, they decide to create a circus. Joker gave them all stage names, including Doll, who initially tries to refuse the name, saying it does not fit her. Joker dismisses her complaint, saying that of course it did, because she is their "cute little sister." Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 29 Her birth name is unknown. Manga's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus thumb|left|150px|Freckles shares "his" breakfast with Ciel. Doll is first seen performing in the circus, when Ciel and Sebastian Michaelis watch a show as part of an initial investigation. Later, after both have successfully infiltrated the circus, she is assigned to be Ciel's tent mate, as second-tier member "Freckles." As Freckles, she views it her job to help Ciel out, which she does by waking him when he oversleeps, sharing her food with him when he does not get enough for breakfast, helping him practice a circus act, and helping him in the showers. thumb|right|150px|Doll attacks Ciel and Sebastian. After Ciel rummages through the first-tier members' tents, she catches him attempting to leave the restricted area. When Dagger asks her what she is doing, she picks up a released snake and reprimands Snake for letting them loose. This allows for enough attention to be diverted elsewhere as she helps Ciel escape from the restricted area. When Ciel asks what a first-tier member is doing helping him, she reveals that she is, in fact, Freckles.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 6 She reprimands him, when he claims that he was looking for items to steal, but forgives him officially, and promises to keep it a secret. Later, she is seen being physically and verbally reprimanded by Peter for believing Ciel, but she says that he is a child and they made a promise. Nonetheless, she is distressed that they are unhappy with her, thinking it is her fault that the circus may be in trouble. She is then assigned to ride to Baron Kelvin's manor, to inform Joker of the first-tier members' intended plan. While on the ride, she sticks by her belief in Ciel, saying that she does not believe he is part of the Yard. When she is next seen, she arrived at the manor just in time to see it on fire and Sebastian and Ciel leaving the building. She approaches Ciel, believing they are still friends, and asks him what is going on, and is upset when he slaps her and orders her not to touch him. She is shocked and upset by the news that they came to eradicate the circus, and that they killed Baron Kelvin and Joker. She collapses to the ground in tears, and proclaims that she will not forgive them. She draws a knife and attacks them. Ciel is heard saying "Sebastian," and they are later seen walking away from the scene. It is implied that Sebastian killed her after Ciel says his name. Quotes *(To Ciel) "Blimey. Anyhoo, gimme a shout if there's somethin' you ain't 'ettin'! There's a long life of circus ahead of you!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, page 2 *"Smile, Black ain't your mum!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, page 7 *(To Ciel, after he asks why a boy is wearing a girl's costume) "How rude! It's obvious that I'm a girl. Here. You can take a peek downstairs, if you like." *(To Ciel, after learning of Joker's death) "...Give. I won't... forgive... I won't... forgive. I won't forgive! I won't forgive you!!!! Smile!!!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 30-31 Trivia * She resembles the doll (Thorns of Death) in Kuroshitsuji Musical 2. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc